Story Time
by Kawairashii hikari
Summary: Kari tells about all of their adventures in the Digital world, through books when she gets older. The adventures tell of how her, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody and later on Ken. Plus the original Digidestined saved the Digital World for the second time.


**I don't own Digimon at all but I wish I did. If I did I would want to find out a way to make my own Digimon… or Digital World. It would be so cool!**

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOPXOXOXOPXOXOXO**

It was a weird school year for us, it was a school year of full blown surprises and adventure. I think everyone should know about these stories, it is how me and my friends became so close with one another. I was already a Digidestined, me and T.K., but the three others who joined us weren't.

I woke up, stretched out on my bed and looked at the covers that were turned over and messed up. It was a complete mess, but that's what always happens after I go to sleep. I got up from the bed doing my daily routine when I run into my older brother. He messes up my hair, by putting his hand in it and just scuffing it all around. "Oh my gosh, what would you do that for?" I whined to him, but I made no attempt to fix it. It mattered not to me right now, I had really nothing to look forward to besides it being the first day of school. "I just know how you love for your hair to look like that, all rough and everything." I looked over at him at the end of the table after I put a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. "You know what?"

He looks up at me from eating his toast, his eyebrows raised in the air. "I'm glad you're going to high school and I'm going to middle school." "How dare you say that you know you love me Hikari." I laughed at him and how he said it as we both get up from the table. Our mother and father had already left for work, so we were the only ones in the house besides our kitten.

We got on the elevator while we hit each other and laughed. I asked, "So Tai are Matt and Sora going to school with you?" He looked at me, I know he was trying to figure out why would I ask such a question. They had always lived close to us so of course they would go to school with him. He nodded his head, "Yeah they are." He said in a manner like "Duh."

"Why are ya asking me that?" I shook my head. I was asking for a reason. To find out if Matt had heard anything from T.K. and whether or not he was around here to go to school with me. I decided not to ask Tai because that would mean that I would get teased. "No reason Tai."

"What? Oh is it about T.K.?" He looked at me and smiled brightly at the thought of me and him together. "No Tai."

"You don't have to lie to me Kari I'm your older brother. I won't say a word to anyone about your…" He said loudly as we walked out the door with one another. "HUGMONGOUS CRUSH ON…" "TAI!" I yelled at him while covering his mouth with my hand.

He chuckled to himself, "I wasn't really going to say it Kari, don't get so bent out of shape." I sighed heavily as we steeped out from the elevator and into the lobby. As we walked out of the front doors Sora stood there waiting on Tai. "Hi Kari, hi Tai." Tai smiled at her, "Hey Sora, how long have you been out here?"

She looked at him and smiled sheepishly, "A while kind of, but I don't care."

Tai said to her alarmed, "Why didn't you call up to the room?!"

Sora said calmly, "Tai don't get so bent out of shape, I was and I am fine." Tai said, "Whatever, next time call up to the room."

I smiled at them they argued like a married couple, it was funny and cute to me. Even though Tai had done some wrong things to Sora in the past… like throw up in her hat. She had forgiven him throughout everything, and they seemed like they were unofficially together. Though it was none of my business to try and find out if they were truly dating or not. Tai and Sora waved bye to me as they walked in the direction of the high school and I walked in the direction of the middle school.

Unfortunately the way I had to walk to school would make me go right by Davis' house. Davis had a huge crush on me ever since he saw me sitting in the bleachers at one of their soccer games. Their meaning, Tai and his soccer games they were on the same team.

I remember that day clearly, I had been cheering for Tai the entire time. I was there by myself for some time, our Mom and Dad couldn't make it, they were busy with work and it was in the middle of the day.

That was fine with me though, because I loved to support my big brother and I have to be by myself, then I would just be by myself. In the half of the game Sora showed up on the sidelines, Tai hadn't told her he had a game today so she sat beside me ready to chew him out when everything was over with.

As I still cheered for him a boy that sat down where the players were kept looking back at me often, although I thought nothing of it. The game ended and the won the match… as Tai walked up to me he noticed Sora. He made a frantic face and quickly turned around. Sora got up out of the bleachers, "Come back here Tai!" She yelled as she ran after him.

That's when Davis came up to me… he asked, "Is that his girlfriend?" I looked at him as I smiled at them.

They stopped in the middle of the field, while Tai faked her out. She fell to the side of him and into the grass. He went to help her up and she turned away from him. I replied back to him, "Not really, they're just really good friends."

He looked away from them and stared at me with a smile. He questioned em again, "Are you his girlfriend?"

"Me?! No way am I his girlfriend." I shook my head vigorously at the thought, it was disgusting. "Then why were you cheering so loudly for him the entire time?"

"Oh…" I wondered what would make him think that I was his girlfriend. "I'm his little sister, Kari."

"Oh! Kari!" He said my name as if he knew me from somewhere a long time ago and we were meeting again somewhere.

I smiled at him, "I guess he told you about me." "Yeah!" he scratched the back of his head. He looked similar to Tai himself, he had goggles on just like Tai except instead of them being round, they were squared off.

"Well I'm Davis!" He smiled broadly at me, and I smiled back. "Hi Davis…" We started to talk about school as we sat down in the bleachers waiting on Tai and Sora to make up. He told me that he was going to the same school I was this new school year.

Throughout the summer he came over our house frequently. He very frequently got on my nerves.

Now I had to walk past his place, and he knew I would, so he might be on the lookout. I tried not to care about it as I walked past, I tried to focus my mind around T.K.

His mother and father separated, that's why I had wondered if Tai knew anything about him possibly going to the same school as me.

I thought that maybe they had moved away from the area. I walked past his place without hearing anything move. Maybe, hopefully he was already at school in his own classroom.

I walked to school thinking about nothing in particular, I thought if T.K. came here for school, he just would if he didn't he didn't.

I looked up at the school as I arrived there it was much larger than my Elementary school. It was such a change for me, well I guess for everyone unless they went to a humongous elementary school. I walked past the soccer field, lots of boys were already on it, they were playing soccer of course.

I saw Davis among them.

I walked past normal paced, and I looked over all of them. Davis got the ball in the goal over all of them he turned and jumped in the air. "Yeah!"

Then he saw me and walked over. "Hey Kari."

"Hi Davis." I smiled at him kindly.

"You look good." He looked me up and down respectfully. He touched the camera around my neck. "You should take a picture of me!"

I giggled a little bit at his remark.

"Why should I do that Davis?" He folded his arms and smiled at me.

"You know Kari I'm going to be a famous well off noodle shop owner one day. I'll have tons of my shops across the country, maybe around the world!"

"Okay Davis, one picture."

His friends lined up in the back of him. One boy whistled, while another boy said, "Look at the two love birds!"

Davis turned around irritated by them. "Go away you guuuys! I'm about to take a picture!" I looked at all of them and then I looked at my watch. "Sorry Davis I need to find out where my first class is!" As start to walk away he says, "Uh, Kari-!" I turn around, but he turns around to his friends thinking that I didn't hear him call my name. He frowned at his friends, "Thanks a lot guys!" He said sarcastically.

I entered the building and found out the class I was in. I put my shoes and my bag in the cubby with my name on it and put on the replacement shoes they gave everybody to wear around the school.

The school bell rang and everyone started to file in the doors. I walked into my classroom and a few minutes later Davis walked in. He walked up to me and said, "What luck we're in the same class Kari."

I smiled at him and said, "Haha, I wouldn't call that luck." He smiled at my playfulness with him as we sat down in our assigned seats. Where my seat was assigned I had nobody sitting next to me, I was kind of happy about that. The teacher came in with a blonde boy…

"Hi my name's T.K., pleased to meet all of you." T.K.!! He's still here!

Davis looked him over in awe for some reason. The teacher tells him to, "Sit down next to the girl with the camera around her neck." ME.

T.K. sat down already smiling at me as he walks over to our desk now. "Together again…" He said. I finished smiling at him, "Just like old times."

I saw Davis looking over at us, his eyes basically bulging out of his head.

What fun this could turn out to be.

In the Digital World

Agumon yelled, "TAIIIIII!!!!"

**XOXOXOXOPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPOXO**

**Might, might, might…. Continue this. Read and review. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
